dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HyunA
Perfil thumb|250px|HyunA *'Nombre:' 현아 / HyunA *'Nombre real:' 김현아 / Kim Hyun Ah *'Apodos: '''Kim Force Hyun A, "Best Aegyo" HyunA *'Profesión: Cantante, Compositora, Modelo *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Peso: '''42 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia: Padres y dos hermanos menores *'''Relación sentimental: DAWN *'Agencia: 'P-NATION Biografía '2007-2008: Debut con Wonder Girls' Debutó con el grupo de JYP Entertainment Wonder Girls como la segunda miembro en 2007, pero dejó el grupo luego de unos meses por problemas de salud, '2009: Debut en 4MINUTE' En 2008, después de su recuperación la cantante cambió se traslado a la agencia Cube Entertainment para debutar el 15 de junio de 2009 en el grupo 4MINUTE con el mini álbum 'Hot Issue'. '2010: Actividades en solitario' El 4 de enero de 2010, Hyuna lanzó el sencillo Change, que tuvo una buena posición en varias listas en línea y lo promovió en programas musicales. La canción alcanzó la décima cuarta posición de Gaoncon 2,469,354 copias vendidas. El 10 de febrero, Hyuna lanzó un sencillo digital, "Love Parade". Dos meses después, el 16 de abril, Hyuna lanzó otro sencillo digital, "Outlaw in the Wild", en colaboración con Nassun, producido por E-Tribe. '2011-2012: ''Bubble Pop, Melting y debut en Trouble Maker' El 5 de julio de 2011, Hyuna lanzó su primer mini-álbum, "''Bubble Pop" '' con el sencillo del mismo nombre. "Bubble Pop" se posicionó en el noveno lugar de la lista "Las 20 mejores canciones de 2011" de Spin. El 24 de noviembre de 2011, su agencia reveló que ella sería miembro del duo Trouble Maker, debutando así el 01 de Diciembre del 2011. En Agosto del 2012 la cantante apareció en el exitoso video de PSY, "Gangnam Style", siendo este su versión femenina. Hyuna lanzó su segundo mini-álbum "''Melting" el 21 de octubre de 2012 con la canción "Ice Cream". '2014-2015: ''A Talk y A+ El 15 de julio del 2014, fotos teaser fueron lanzadas para el álbum A Talk. El video musical para Red fue lanzado el 28 de julio. El 29 de diciembre, Rolling Stone nombró a "Red" como número cinco en su lista de los diez mejores vídeos musicales de 2014. Se anunció el 5 de junio de 2015, que Hyuna volvería alrededor de agosto con un nuevo álbum. Hyuna lanzó un teaser para su cuarto mini-álbum A+, el 9 de agosto. El 12 de agosto, Cube Entertainment mostró imágenes teaser a través de su Twitter que mostraban que el mini-álbum de Hyuna, A+, sería publicado el 21 de agosto. Cube anunció que su nuevo sencillo fue llamado «Because I'm the Best» (también conocida como "Roll Deep") e Il Hoon de BTOB colaboró en la canción. El 20 de agosto, selanzó el vídeo musical para "Because I'm the Best" en el canal oficial de Cube Entertainment en YouTube. '2016-2017: Disolución de 4minute, ''A'wesome, ''Following, "''Lip & Hip" y debut con Triple H El 13 de junio de 2016, se anunció que el grupo 4MINUTE se disolvió, debido a que ninguna integrante (Menos HyunA) decidió renovar su contrato. Hyuna tuvo que reanudar sus actividades como solista, con el lanzamiento de su quinto mini-álbum A'wesome y su video para "How's This?". El 17 de febrero de 2017, Hyuna anunció el nombre de su fanclub, el cuál recibió el nombre de "A-ing", esto debido a su decimo aniversario como artista . El 28 de marzo de 2017, Cube Entertainment anunció que HyunA participaría en un nuevo grupo proyecto. El 3 de abril de 2017, Cube Entertainment confirmó que Hyuna y los miembros de PENTAGON, HUI y E'DAWN debutarían en mayo como nueva sub-unidad, Triple H. El 1 de mayo de 2017 la sub-unidad debutó con su álbum 199X, con "365 Fresh" El 10 de agosto, se confirmó mediante un representante de su agencia que HyunA estaría haciendo su regreso como solista. El 15 de agosto, Cube Entertainment confirmó que Hyuna publicaría oficialmente su sexto mini-álbum el 29 de agosto y reveló además una foto teaser. El 18 de agosto, la agencia reveló otras cinco fotos teaser y además confirmó que el mini-álbum sería titulado Following. El 29 de agosto se lanzó el mini-álbum, junto con el vídeo musical de "Babe". El 21 de noviembre, se confirmó que HyunA haría su segundo regreso en el año. El 27 de noviembre, Cube Entertainment reveló dos fotos teaser del próximo regreso de Hyuna, en donde se confirmaba que Hyuna estaría lanzando un "sencillo de agradecimiento" titulado "Lip & Hip". El 4 de diciembre, la cantante publicó el video musical para "Lip & Hip". '2018: Salida de Cube Entertainment' El 2 de agosto de 2018, se confirmó que la cantante mantenía una relación sentimental con E'DAWN desde Mayo del 2016 El 12 de septiembre de 2018, su agencia decidió expulsar a HyunA junto a E'DAWN tras la controversia generada por su relación que ambos habían hecho pública días antes, además de intuir que ya no existía confianza mutua entre ellos y la empresa. El 05 de Octubre se reveló que ambos artistas abandonaron la agencia. '2019: Entrada a P-NATION y Regreso con Single "Flower Shower"' El 27 de enero de 2019 se anunció que HyunA y E'DAWN, habían firmado un contrato exclusivo con P-NATION. El 5 de noviembre HyunA regresó con un nuevo sencillo digital así como su respectivo video musical. Cabe destacar que ese mismo día DAWN hizo su debut como solista. Dramas *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009)'' cameo'' Películas *Midnight FM (2010) cameo Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2019) Ep. 476 - 477 *Knowing Brother (JTBC, 2019) Junto a DAWN *Knowing Brother (JTBC, 2017) *Triple H Detective Agency (KStar Cube TV, 2017) *HyunA’s X19 Gaze (2016) *Hyuna's Free Month (2014) *Show! K Music (MBN, 2012) *Mnet Director Cut Season 2 (Mnet, 2011) *Dancing With The Stars (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Remote Control (SBS, 2011) *Mr. Teacher (2011) *Waving the Korean Flag (2010) *Invincible Youth (2009- 2010) *7 Octaves (2007) *Show! Music Core - MC (MBC, 2007) *MTV Wonder Girls Season 2 (MTV, 2007) *MTV Wonder Girls Season 1 (MTV, 2006- 2007) Anuncios *'2018:' PUMA *'2016:' D'LIVE *'2015-2017:' CLRIDE.n *'2014-2016:' Tony Moly *'2014:' Mystic Fighter *'2013:' BBQ Chicken *'2013:' Toyota Corolla *'2013:' G By Guess *'2012:' Chum Churum *'2012:' Shoemarker *'2012:' FIFA Online 3 *'2012:' Samsung *'2012:' Lotte Liquor *'2009:' Samsung 4tomorrow *'2008:' Cyon Bboy Championship *'2007:' Crown Vídeos Musicales *Jay Park - You Know (feat. Okasian) (2015) *PSY - Gangnam Style (2012) *Lee Ki Kwang - Dancing Shoes (2009) *Mighty Mouth - Love Class (2009) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' Tour *'HyunA North America Tour "The Queen's Back" 2017' **22 Febrero - Vancouver, Canadá - Hard Rock Casino Vancouver **24 Febrero - Toronto, Canadá - Danforth Music Hall **26 Febrero - Montreal, Canadá - L'Olympia **01 Marzo - Chicago, EEUU - The Vic Theater **03 Marzo - New York, EEUU - The Town Hall **06 Marzo - Dallas, EEUU - Granada Theater **09 Marzo - San Francisco, EEUU - The Regency Center **10 Marzo - Los Angeles, EEUU - The Novo Colaboraciones *HyunA, Jang Hyun Seung, BTOB, Roh Ji Hoon, CLC & PENTAGON - Special Christmas (2016) *Rain - Where Are You Going Oppa? (2014) *Eru - Hurt (2012) *Roh Ji Hoon - Maker (2012) *PSY - Oppa is Just My Style (2012) *S4 - She Is My Girl (Indonesia Ver. (2012) *Lim Jeong Hee - Golden Lady (2011) *Navi - Hello (2011) *Various Artists - Faddy Robot Foundation (2010) *Brave Brothers - Attitude (feat. Lee Min Woo, Mabus, Red Roc, Basick) (2009) *Navi - Wasteful Tears (2009) *Lee Ki Kwang - First Episode: A New Hero (2009) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-grupos K-Pop:' **Wonder Girls (Febrero 2007 - Julio 2007) **4MINUTE (2009-2016) **4Tomorrow (2009) **Trouble Maker (2011-2018) **Triple H (2017-2018) * Fanclub: A-ing. *'Educación: ' **Choong Chun Middle School **Korea High School of Music and Arts **Konkuk University School of Arts (Department of Cinema) *'Aficiones: '''Cocinar, ver películas, personalizar ropa, hacer selcas. *'Color favorito:' Rojo. *'Artistas favoritos:' Beyoncé, The Pussycat Dolls y Rain. *'Especialidades:' Rapear, Poppin, bailes callejeros, coreografías, cantar. *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' **JYP entertainment: 2 años y 5 meses. **Cube Entertainment: 1 año. *Cuando Hyuna se separó de Wonder Girls, por la gastroenteritis, puso en su cuenta social que no tenía más ganas de vivir. Después de eso, sufrió depresión. *Durante un tiempo el grupo 4MINUTE fue llamado como "su grupo", al tener ella más promoción en la industria de la música, llegando a pensar que ella era la líder. *Su canción ''"Bubble Pop!" sufrió de controversias por su similitud con la canción Roll y Hold It Against Me de Britney Spears y por la similitud entre los vídeos musicales con Crazy in love de Beyonce. Por otro lado su canción fue parodiada por el grupo femenino Beach honey con la canción "No No No". *Participó en el GAG Concert junto Hyunseung, donde ella interpretaba a una princesa y él, a su protector. *Compuso la letra del rap de "Say You Love Me" de G.NA y el que canto en vivo, colaborando con G.NA, en la canción "I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better". *Compuso la letra del sencillo, “Hobgoblin” del grupo femenino de Cube, CLC. *La serie animada estadounidense Family Guy realizó para su un episodio una parodia del vídeo musical de Bubble Pop!.' *HyunA explicó: ''“Supongo que si emito una apariencia fría. Pero necesariamente no quiero dar una explicación sobre esa percepción porque me gusta que las mujeres sean vistas como mujeres; Uso outfits sexys y canto temas que he practicado por tres meses en el escenario, pero me toman por sorpresa cuando me piden que realice una expresión facial sensual en los programas de variedades, se siente como si tuviera que ser sexy las 24 horas de los 7 días”. *El 17 de febrero del 2017, durante el fanmeeting llamado “Fantopia HyunA Land” en honor a los 10 años desde su debut, HyunA anunció el nombre del club de fans, “A-ing”. *HyunA es la primera artista solista del K-Pop en tener dos videos musicales con 100 millones de visitas, “Bubble Pop” superó los 100 millones en el 2015 y “Ice Cream”''en el 2017. *Su canción ''Bubble Pop! fue escogida para estar entre la lista de canciones del reconocido del vídeo juego de baile Just Dance 2018. *Sacó su propia linea de ropa llamada ''HyunAxSpicy Color.''' *Durante el reality show “Triple H Detective Agency” Ella dijo: ''“Las habladurías de la exposición de piel me seguirán a dónde vaya, y es algo que tengo que aceptar. No me gusta revelar piel con el fin solo de revelarla.En los dramas o películas, hay exposición de piel por una buena razón. Sin embargo, cuando expongo piel en el escenario, no parece verse de esa manera”. También habló de la etiqueta que siempre la sigue, que es que “si HyunA usa eso, será más sexy”. Ella dijo: “Quiero felicitarme por ser alguien con un color fuerte. Tengo la intención de hacerla aún más fuerte a través de actuaciones en el escenario”. *En el programa de MBC “Section TV” cuando le preguntaron si deseaba actuar, dijo: “Actuar no es raro para mí, y ya actúo en el escenario, así que no tengo por ahora un fuerte deseo de actuar”. *En una entrevista habló sobre cómo es ser una celebridad. HyunA comentó: “''Todavía estoy sorprendida cuando la gente me reconoce en la calle. Comencé esta carrera con un sueño, así que quiero estar en el mundo del entretenimiento toda mi vida”. Y terminó diciendo: “Todo lo que he hecho en mi carrera está grabado y puedo ver hacía atrás en cualquier momento que quiera. Por eso, seré una celebridad para siempre”''. *El sexto mini-álbum de HyunA “Following”, entró en el número 5 en la lista de Billboard después de su lanzamiento en agosto. *El 2 de agosto de 2018, HyunA confirmó que mantiene una relación con E'DAWN de PENTAGON desde Mayo del 2016. *El 12 de septiembre de 2018, tras la noticia de la relación entre HyunA y E'DAWN, Cube Entertainment decidió tomar medidas drásticas y despedir a ambos artistas de Cube Entertainment, poniendo fin a sus contratos; en una declaración oficial la compañía explicó: "Se decidió que los artistas de Cube Entertainment, HyunA y E'Dawn, se retirarán de la compañía. Ponemos nuestra prioridad número uno en la gestión de nuestros artistas con confianza mutua y fe entre la agencia y el artista. Después de mucha discusión y consideración, hemos decidido que no podríamos recuperar la confianza de los dos artistas, HyunA y E'Dawn. Nos gustaría agradecer a los fanáticos que han apoyado a los dos artistas hasta ahora". **Sin embargo, más tarde, Shin Dae Nam, el presidente de Cube Entertainment, declaró: “La retirada de HyunA y E’Dawn de la agencia es un problema que está siendo discutido aún y nada ha sido finalizado. Creemos que la opinión de los artistas sobre el asunto es importante también y este es un problema en el que tenemos que escucharles a ellos antes de tomar una decisión final. Su retirada no es un hecho decidido. Celebraremos una junta directiva la próxima semana para discutir el asunto”. *El 5 de octubre de 2018, el medio de noticias Ilgan Sports publicó un informe que manifestaba que HyunA y E’Dawn abandonarán Cube Entertainment. *El 27 de enero de 2019, junto a E'DAWN firmó un contrato con la agencia de PSY, P NATION. Enlaces *Oficial Daum Fancafe *Canal de YouTube *V LIVE *Instagram *Facebook *TikTok Galería Hyun_A_CHANGE.jpg Hyun A1.jpg Hyun A (Melting).jpg Hyun A (A Talk).jpg Hyun A (A+).jpg Hyun A (A'wesome).jpg Hyun A (Following).jpg Hyun A (Lip & Hip).jpg Videografía HYUNA - 'CHANGE' (Official Music Video)|Change HYUNA 'Bubble Pop!'|Bubble Pop HYUNA & PSY - Oppa is Just My Style|Oppa is Just My Style (With PSY) HYUNA - 'Ice Cream' (Official Music Video)|Ice Cream HYUNA - My Color|My Color HYUNA - RED|RED HYUNA - Roll Deep (Feat Jung Il Hoon Of BTOB)|Roll Deep (Feat. Jung Il Hoon) HYUNA - Roll Deep (Feat Jung Il Hoon Of BTOB) (A Original Ver)|Roll Deep (Feat. Jung Il Hoon) (A+ Original Ver.) Categoría:P-NATION Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista2010